Akkarin
High Lord 'Akkarin ', family Delvon, House Velan, is the High Lord of the Magician's Guild of Kyralia. He has long dark hair which is tied at the nape - a style usually adopted by older people - and is 33. His best friend is Administrator Lorlen who looks similar to him, but with softer features. Akkarin's servant is Takan. Akkarin is very fond of wine especially Anuren Dark - wine made from Vare berries. He has been known to alter the course of a debate with a few words, though he generally remains silent. After graduating as a Warrior, Akkarin travelled throughout the Allied Lands to write a book on ancient magic. When he returned five years later, he became High Lord. Sonea, whilst snooping around the Guild with Cery accidentally sees Akkarin taking strength from Takan. She didn't understand it at first, but during the Truth Read by Lorlen, she shows him what she had seen, and he tells her Akkarin was practising Black Magic. Lorlen knew the Guild couldn't face Akkarin as it wasn't strong enough, so he kept this secret, though let Sonea tell Lord Rothen as he could be trusted. Akkarin found out from Lorlen that he, Sonea and Rothen knew he used Black Magic, and to ensure their silence, he made a Blood Gem for Lorlen, then confronted Sonea and Rothen and read their minds to confirm the truth, and subsequently took over Sonea's guardianship so that Rothen and Sonea would co-operate and keep silent. At the end of the book, Sonea sees Akkarin in his underground room with a dead Sachakan man which he had just killed. Akkarin started showing Sonea old books to help her studies, one of which was by Lord Coren who by learning Black Magic, was able to learn how to fuse stone together. He later took her into the city to read the mind of a slave who had come to kill him, so she would learn the truth, however she learnt more than he wanted. To help clear her mind, Sonea went to the spring shown to her by Dorrien and Akkarin tells her his story about becoming a slave. During Akkarin's travels, his research took him to Sachaka. He entered straight into the wastes and he encountered the Ichani Dakova. Dakova then attacked and drained him then kept him as a slave. During this time, he fell in love with a woman who was Dakova's bed slave. He managed to escape one day when Dakova heard a rival Ichani was resting in a cave after a battle. He then explored it and almost fell down a hole which was set as a trap. The rival Ichani saved him and taught him Black Magic after agreeing to kill Dakova. They set a trap by lacing the wine which they said they found in the cave. After Dakova drank it, he wasn't able to function properly and Akkarin took his energy and killed him. After this he fled fearing Kariko would avenge his brother's death once he learnt of it. Takan followed Akkarin, who hadn't taken any supplies, with food and Akkarin made him his servant once the reached the Guild believing he had freed his friend as best as he could. When Akkarin returned he accidentally let Lord Balkan see his strength and Balkan suggested he take the position of High Lord, as the past one had died. Seeing the advantages of a position, Akkarin took up the role and never told anyone about learning Black Magic, as it was forbidden. Then one day after going into the city to fight a slave, he came back bloody as she was stronger than he anticipated. Sonea realises that he needs an ally as this lady could be an Ichani. Both Sonea and Takan wear him down on the subject and after much persuasion he taught her Black Magic, and they went into the city to kill the woman who had attacked him before. Sonea managed to kill her by hiding and slipping under her shield, and at this point Akkarin starts to fall in love with her. While they were fighting with the Ichani, Lord Jolen was found dead (killed by the now dead Ichani) and there was evidence that Akkarin had killed him and his family with Black Magic. Balkan ordered the Residence searched once they found only Takan inside, and found books on Black Magic in Sonea's room, and the items in the underground room where he was teaching Sonea Black Magic. When they returned Takan went to the Thieves as he had a Blood Gem hidden so could communicate to Akkarin. Akkarin and Sonea were then arrested for the use of Black Magic. The next day a Meet was held in which he was found innocent of killing Lord Jolen and his family, but guilty of learning and using Black Magic (because he told his story to them). He tried to get Sonea a lighter sentence so that she could remain in the Guild and be there if the Ichani attacked as he was to be exiled to Sachaka due to fact the supposed Ichani Invasion. Once Sonea realised this, she disobeyed him and only agreed to be exiled with him so that she could try and keep him alive until they were called back. Once in Sachaka they travelled quick and quietly over the mountains and came across Parika. Parika met up with Avala and they snuck up on them and sent the conversation to Lorlen via the ring. From here they headed to the South Pass to try and beat Parika there. During this time Sonea realises Akkarin's feelings for her and kisses him. Once they reach the South Pass they pass the border into Kyralia, and in the morning Dorrien finds them and escorts them back. Sonea tries to persuade him to let them stay and they are attacked by Parika, and Dorrien believes their story and helps them get back to Imardin as the Ichani have started invading. Once in Imardin they go to Cery, the Thief Takan has hid with, and meet with all the Thieves to talk about the invasion. When the Ichani reach Imardin, Akkarin and Sonea search out single Ichani with the help of the Thieves and kill them via different means. The Guild kill one Ichani and the Thieves kill two, and Sonea and Akkarin kill the rest except three. Kariko attacks Lorlen and Osen and Lorlen is buried under the front wall of a house. Lorlen then reaches for the ring and calls Akkarin. Osen finds Dannyl and Farand and they dig Lorlen out with their hands as they have used all their magic. Akkarin then appears and finishes moving the debris, Lorlen tells him he cannot survive and asks if Sonea is ok, after Akkarin answers Lorlen dies. After a few more tricks they decide to kill the remaining Ichani head on and go to the Guild. Akkarin tells Sonea he loves her. They then close the University doors and meet Kariko and his two allies at the front of the Guild. Whilst fighting, Kariko dropped his knife in the dirt and when Akkarin and Sonea move he brings up the knife, slicing Sonea's calf, and burying into Akkarin's chest. He falls down and tells Sonea to kill the Ichani first then help him. Akkarin gives Sonea his strength through skin contact and she blasts the Ichani. Akkarin gives her all of it and she kills all three. When she turns around Akkarin is dead, he had given her everything. Later on Sonea realises she is pregnant with his child. In The Ambassador's Mission we find out that there is a statue that is dedicated to Akkarin and the Houses only praise him for his sacrifice during the Invasion. Akkarin also has a grave, however his family will not allow Sonea's name on it, but they did put Lorkin's name on it. Lorkin finds out from the Traitors that when enslaved by Dakova, it was a Traitor, not an Ichani, who he met in the cave who taught him Black Magic in return for his help healing the Traitor princess. Akkarin did not help them and so some of the Traitors want revenge. Category:Kyralia Characters Category:Guild Business Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Warrior Category:Magician